Rules on how to interact with a Sourwolf
by TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas
Summary: Stiles has a set of rules for how to deal with everyting Derek related, and he follows them... most of the time.
1. The Basis Of The Fic

Rules on how to interact with a Sourwolf.

-don't touch him

-don't mention fire

-he has no feelings

-wolves are never grateful for anything

-your window stiles!

-are two different types of glares

a.I'm going to rip out your throat with my teeth glare

b. you're still breathing glare

- Derek,doesn't appreciate being called sour wolf

- Werewolves can smell arousal, ask deacon about that…

-you really need to start locking your windows

-when he slams you against walls, its not hitting on you… its hitting you.

-THERE IS A DIFFERENCE

-Derek does have feelings

- refer to rule number one

-there are three different types of glares.

a.I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth

b. Why are you still breathing

c. whyare you still wearing clothing…

-don't call him a puppy, even in bed

-especially in bed

-don…

_Stiles… how long have you had this list?_


	2. Rule 1: Don't Touch Him

Rules of how to interact with a Sour Wolf : Rule one

Don't touch him.

Stiles found out the first rule on his list, the hard way. Well actually the first rule on his list was never, under any circumstances let Derek see "the list" but that was more an unspoken rule than one he actually wrote down. Because it was implied… wasn't it?

Stiles found out the first rule, when he had mistakenly thought it was a good time to hug the alpha. In hindsight he realized it was a stupid idea. But at the time, he had needed the contact and Derek was the only one around.

Stiles didn't even think, he just wrapped his arms around the scowling werewolf and held him there. It was only later when he got home that he realized he very easily could have ended up with a broken neck for doing something so stupid.

Which he was reminded of the next day.

"that's never going to happen again." Derek growled at him.

Stiles almost laughed, just because everyone else in the pack was probably assuming something a lot more… incriminating went on then him hugging Derek and Derek not responding in a way that was all cuddles and grins.

"got it, no touchy." He responded.

When he got home he pulled out his notebook. And no it was not a diary, no matter what Scott said or how many times he had poured over the pages writing down everything and anything about Lydia martins beautiful strawberry blonde hair.

At the top of the page of his "not" diary, he scrawled, "rules for how to interact with a Sourwolf, A Guide by Stiles Stilinski."

Below this he wrote down the first official rule.

't touch him.


	3. Rule 2: Don't Mention The Fire

Rules of how to interact with a Sour Wolf : Rule Two

Don't mention fire.

Stiles didn't write a new rule for a while, to be completely honest he forgot about the list for the most part. Until April 24th.

Stiles should have known, well he did know deep in the back of his mind he had read it in Derek's file, which he wasn't supposed to read but that wasn't going to stop him.

April 24th was the anniversary of the hale fire.

However. Instead of spending his day being nicer to Derek… he was kindof a dick. Not that he meant to, it just.

Derek had banned anyone from going to the house that day, and stiles… well he didn't follow directions very well, besides he had left his favorite red hoodie there and there was no way he was just going to leave it there.

He figured he would be in and out quick enough that Derek wouldn't really mind.

He didn't account for Derek being in a bad mood.

If he had he probably wouldn't have even thought about going over to the house.

He would also probably have about fifty less bruises, and wouldn't have a headache.

Point was, he had gone to he hale house. He had walked in the front door and taken three whole steps before he was slammed into a wall and confronted by glowing red eyes and elongated fangs.

"Derek… dude… you have got to find a better way to communicate." He said trying to wiggle himself out from between the werewolf and the wall.

Obviously that didn't work very well, he found himself shoved against the wall once again, head banging against the splintered wood.

"leave." Derek growled angrily.

Stiles laughed, "yeah I'm trying sourwolf, it would be a lot easier if you would just let me go get my sweatshirt and then ill be gone." He said trying to slide out and make his way to the living room once again.

"leave, now." Derek growled again.

Stiles acknowledged that at this point he probably should have been scared. Any normal person would have been intimidated, big bad alpha pinning them against the wall and flashing his scary red eyes.

It was something that he should have been scared of, funny thing was… he wasn't.

Well not really, stiles was always moderately scared of Derek, but not really any more than he was scared of Lydia… actually if he was being honest he was a little more scared of Lydia than he was of Derek.

"dude… let me go." Stiles huffed, "what is your problem?" he asked trying to escape his grip, "I know you're all rawr im a scary alpha and im going to live in this stupid house that has like no roof because I think it will make me more intimidating. But could you do your whole, sourwolf thing on someone else, I think I have a concussion."

Derek held his collar tighter before releasing him, stiles rubbed the back of his head as he grabbed his sweatshirt.

"you really should think about investing in a roof… this place is falling apart, I get it that that's what happens when houses get set on fire but since your living here, you might want to have a functional roof." He said not really thinking about what he was saying.

He walked out the door, leaving a fuming Derek behind him.

Now that stiles thought about it he wasn't really sure how he had made it out of that situation alive. Derek should have ripped his head off, he would have understood. He was an insensitive dick, and that was just what he would be classified as on a normal day. Let alone the anniversary of the fire.

Which even though he didn't remember about until the 25th, he still should have known.

When he told Scott about what had happened when he went to the house the next day his best friend did a horrible job of hiding his shock.

"you said what?" Scott said, jaw almost hitting the floor.

Stiles explained the entire conversation again as Scott stared at him dumbfounded.

"and he didn't kill you?" he asked

"should he have?" stiles asked quirking an eyebrow inquisitively.

" yesterday was the anniversary of the fire." Scott replied as if stiles should have already known… it wasn't his fault he didn't have super wolfey senses!

Stiles didn't respond, instead he went home.

He spent the afternoon throwing ingredients into a bowl, carefully measuring, cooking and decorating until everything was perfect before he threw everything into the back of his jeep and drove to the hale house.

He set the package on the front porch and walked back to his jeep, he knew Derek would know who it was from even if he didn't say anything.

He was right of course, even if Derek hadn't smelt stiles all over the package he would have guessed when he opened the large box of baked goods, muffins, cookies, cupcakes all stacked around a cake that had "Im sorry I was a dick, please don't rip out my throat" written on the top in red icing.

When stiles got home he pulled out his journal again. He had decided he liked journal a lot better than diary. He opened to the page of rules and carefully scrawled a second rule under the first.

2. Don't mention the fire.


	4. Rule 3: He doesn't have Feelings

Rules for interacting with a Sourwolf: Rule Three

3. He has no Feelings.

Sometimes stiles forgot that Derek doesn't have feelings. Like literaly lacked the ability to feel, anything. Though the times that he forgot were usually followed closely by a painful reminder that left him curled in his bed like he was now.

Stiles did everything for the pack. No really it was ridiculous how much he did for them, he lied to his dad, broke he didn't even know how many fucking laws anymore. He threw himself into the way of danger, he gave up sleep for days straight to research something just because Derek and his pups needed it.

Half the time he didn't even know why he did it, but it kept him going that he was a part of the pack.. you know? They needed him in a weird way even if they could defend themselves without him and even if he was just a skinny awkward teenager.

It was nice to felt like someone needed him other than his father… to feel like they wanted him, like he had a family.

He should have known that it wasn't going to last long though.

Now that he thought about it he didn't even really know where he got the idea that he was pack from…

Derek had never said that he was…

And while he hadn't said that he wasn't until a few hours prior… he had always just assumed that their relationship, that it went past Derek and the pack just tolerating him.

But stiles apparently was sadly misinformed, he shouldn't have believed that Derek cared about him in any form of the word because Derek Hale does not have feelings.

Down to the depths of his sole Derek hale is pure anger, that's all there is to him and stiles shouldn't have let himself think anything else.

He hugged his pillow tighter to his chest.

His window was locked. Not just locked, but padlocked with a sticky note that said fuck off plastered to the glass.

He knew that if anyone came by his house (not that anyone would because that would involve anyone at all caring about his feelings in any way shape or form) but if they did come he knew they would already know what he was doing.

That's how werewolves were, no sense of privacy.

Stiles was fairly certain that nobody was going to come though, Jackson was a dick. He didn't give a crap, Lydia couldn't climb in his window… well she probably could but she wasn't going to try. Isaac, Boyd, and Erica weren't going to do anything Derek didn't support; Scott was too busy pining over Allison to even notice anything happened and Derek…

Well stiles had already established that Derek had no feelings.

He knew every single emotion that coursed through Stiles when he had told him not to bother coming to the pack meeting tonight because "you're not pack"

The words ran through his head over and over again, mocking him.

He wasn't pack, he never was and he never would be.

Stiles pulled out his journal, grabbing a red pen from his nightstand and scrawling a third rule on the list.

3. He has no feelings.


	5. Rule 4: Werewolves aren't Grateful

Rules for interacting with a Sourwolf: Rule four

4. Werewolves are never grateful for anything

So stiles had been proven wrong… someone had shown up at his house that night and he had a busted window to prove it.

Out of everyone he thought might just possibly show up, Derek was the last on the list. Though now that he thought about it him and Scott probably got into some stupid fight where Scott threatened to leave the pack again if Derek didn't apologize

Which he didn't…

Not really anyway.

He had however broken into stiles' room, ignored his little post it note, and broken the latch on the window all so that he could come inside and sit there… saying nothing.

Now at this point, stiles really wasn't surprised by anything the guy did… but just because it didn't completely surprise him that Derek "big ass alpha werewolf" Hale had just walked into his room, sat down on his computer chair and proceeded to glare at him… well that didn't mean it didn't piss him off.

"I know you have difficulty with feelings, and speaking, but I was fairly sure at this point that you could read." He said glaring back at Derek from the depths of his blanket cocoon. "but as your glaring seems to have gotten in the way of your ability to comprehend let me explain it for you, that note means go the fuck away. You don't get to just break into my house anymore."

It had made sense in his mind, if he wasn't pack then what was the point in putting up with all this crap. He would do it for Scott, because Scott was his best friend. Underneath all the Allison worship. He would probably even help Isaac, or Boyd, and sometimes Erica, and if he was feeling really exceptionally nice he would put up with Jackson breaking into his room. But Derek, wasn't allowed to do this anymore.

"you broke my window." He said growing steadily more frustrated, "you used me, you let me believe I was part of something, you dragged me into situations where I almost got killed so many times I stopped keeping count, I lied to my dad so many times, I've broken so many laws, you break into my house, and then have the nerve to tell me that I'm not pack?"

Stiles felt the beginning of tears sting his eyes, but he pushed them away.

"you are the most ungrateful person I have ever met." He said turning to look away from Derek. "im pretty sure you know where the window is, you can see yourself out that way since you have an aversion to doors." He said trying to keep his voice from wavering.

He knew that Derek knew everything he was feeling right now, but his pride wasn't going to let the other guy see him cry.

Stiles heard the window lift and then close again before he fell onto his bed in a heap willing himself to sleep.

The next time he woke up, he made his way to his desk and sat down in the chair.

Maybe he had just dreamed it, he thought to himself, maybe it hadn't really happened.

He sighed walking over to check his window to see if it was still broken, pulling off the sticky note and scanning over it.

It didn't say what he expected it to, instead in small blocky letters it said, "be at the next meeting".

So it wasn't an apology, and he was probably being forced to do it… but stiles really couldn't bring himself to care. He looked at his broken window and frowned pulling out his journal and writing a fourth rule.

4. Werewolves are never grateful for anything.


	6. Rule 5: Lock your window Stiles

A/N thank you guys for all your amazing reviews... :) and yes i know Derek is a jerk... he needs to be flicked in the nose or something. Anyway thank you and yeah here is the longest chapter yet!

* * *

Rules for interacting with a sourwolf: Rule five

5. Lock your window stiles!

As it turns out, a sticky note was as good of an apology as stiles was going to get, and he wasn't really in the mood to complain all that much. He was settled on his bed, nestled between Scott and Isaac watching some old horror movie that he couldn't even remember the name of.

They had run out of popcorn ages ago but all of them were too comfortable to move, Erica and Boyd were settled on the floor at the foot of the bed, Jackson, Lydia and Danny were holed up in the corner in a pile of beanbags probably fast asleep because they don't even want to be here… actually stiles wasn't even sure why everyone was here.

It had started as him and Scott… hanging out, playing video games, it was gonna be fun… he had finally rescued his best friends from the clutches of his sex wielding girlfriend, and somehow Isaac had showed up with Scott.

He wasn't really going to question it, mostly because he didn't really have any issues with Isaac, that and he had more than enough pizza for three people. They had played video games a while, eaten ridiculous amounts of sugary foods and then decided to watch a movie.

Now stiles wasn't really positive how him Scott and Isaac watching a movie in his bed had turned into a werewolf sleepover party… actually he wasn't sure why they hadn't just watched the movie downstairs because it seemed like it would be a lot more comfortable to fit three people on the couch than it would be to try and fit them all into stiles' twin size bed… but hey he never claimed to be logical.

It had started with Erica and Boyd, about five minutes into the previews for movies that had been out for 20 years, but were still fun to watch. His window had slid open and Erica had slipped in toting an overnight bag and a blanket followed by Boyd with more pillows than it looked like he needed.

Now if stiles was a sane person whose brain and life hadn't been taken over by werewolves he probably would have questioned, but instead he had shushed them and pointed to the foot of his bed where they could set up camp.

The next intrusion had happened when they were ten minutes into the movie, the doorbell had rang and stiles had untangled him from the wolf pile that was happening in his bed to go answer the door, thanking the heavens that his father was working.

He barely had the door open before Lydia walked in… mostly because that was what Lydia did Danny however hung back a minute and waited to be invited in.

The whole "accepting stiles as pack" thing had come with some terms, and Danny was one of them.

Jackson had insisted that if Scott could tell Stiles and Allison. (This really wasn't fair by the way because stiles had figured it out before Scott, and well… he hadn't really 'told' Allison.) That he should be allowed to tell Lydia and Danny… who had then proceeded to become honorary packs members likes stiles.

Except not like stiles, because stiles liked to think he had seniority and was therefore more important than them in terms of pack hierarchy.

Either way, Danny was standing at his door and asking to be let into the unofficial pack pow wow that stiles hadn't even been aware he was hosting.

"I guess I should have got more pizza…"

He said walking back upstairs to find Jackson curled up in the corner in a pile of beanbags, having his ear chewed off by Lydia who was talking about just how unrealistic this movie was.

He was beginning to think this night might be the weirdest one ever, but he didn't question it. It was his pack and he wasn't just going to kick them out, it was movie night after all… he hadn't really specified that only Scott was invited.

Stiles settled himself between Scott and Isaac again smiling. It was one of the things he definitely loved about being part of the pack. Being part of the pack puppy piles. Which when it really came down to it were just giant cuddlefests. And stiles loved them.

When his dad called him the next morning, he hadn't even remembered falling asleep. He remembered a girl having her head chopped off by a man with a chainsaw but then the next thing he knew the sun was too bright and he wasn't being part of a sandwich anymore…

He didn't really like that all too much. "Coming" he yelled out to his dad yawning and opening his eyes.

Sleeping arrangements had apparently changed when he was asleep, Scott and Isaac were laying on the floor beside him, Erica and Boyd were still in the same general area and he didn't even dare to venture a glance over at the corner where Jackson, Lydia and Danny were because that would mean looking over his shoulder to see who had their arm wrapped tightly around his waist.

To be fair…

He probably should have done that first.

And to also be fair…

He probably shouldn't have been so shocked that he fell out of his bed and onto Scott and Isaac.

Derek fucking hale was in his bed.

Willingly, from what he had gathered.

And not just that but he was cuddling him…

Like…

Cuddling.

Stiles stumbled over his feet apologizing to Scott and Isaac as they glared at him for waking them up at such an early hour.

"I um... uh… my dads home… and as much as I enjoy this whole… pack sleepover party thing you guys should probably like.. go." He said trying to gain his bearings before going downstairs to talk to his dad.

"Hi, not really hungry, Scott spent the night I think I'm just going to go back upstairs and crash… you know… late night."

He said grabbing a banana from the table and rushing back up to his room.

It was almost empty; all except for Scott and Isaac who were fighting over weither Isaac could stay given that stiles hadn't mentioned him to his dad.

"Isaac, Scott… go back to sleep." He said, and Scott smirked.

"Told you he'd want you to stay." He said in a teasing voice that reminded stiles of when they were kids and Scott proved him wrong. It didn't happen often but when it did that was the voice that he used.

Stiles smiled and crawled back into bed, pulling out his journal and writing himself another rule to avoid the … awkwardness of waking up next to your alpha in bed without any knowledge of how you got there.

Rule Five.

5. Lock your window stiles.


	7. Rule 6: The different glares

Rules of interacting with a Sourwolf: Rule Six.

6. There are two different types of glares.

Stiles had learned from spending time with Derek that he pretty much had two facial expressions. Annoyed, and glaring.

He had also learned that while there are a million different types of annoyed, Derek's glares broke down into two sections.

-I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth.

And

-why are you still breathing.

If stiles was being honest he preferred the first glare to the second, it was the normal glare. The one that Derek flashed him when he wouldn't shut up, or when he said something the wolf thought was stupid.

The second glare… was harsher.

It was what Derek wore when he was done putting up with stiles at all

When he regretted letting him into the pack to begin with.

When it seemed like he wished stiles would just run trough the woods wearing a meat suit while being chased by rabid alphas.

Yeah, stiles definitely preferred the first glare.

At first, stiles couldn't tell the difference between the two.

But that was before he tried to bring up the "cuddling" situation.

Which in hindsight was a bad idea anyway.

But that was the first time he realized the difference.

See Derek had already been glaring at him, for whatever reason… his talking, his smell, his existence… he didn't even really know what set the guy off about him anymore but the point was he was already glaring. But more of a 'I'm going to rip your throat out' glare.

That was until stiles mentioned the cuddling, before he asked why he woke up to a different clingy werewolf in his bed then he had gone to sleep with.

Then somhow the glare morphed into something else.

A glare that's underlying message wasn't 'I'm going to kill you if you don't shut up' but… 'I wish more than anything you would just be dead.'

And while to the untrained eye those might seem like the exact same thing, they weren't. Because Derek glared at stiles so much, and threatened to rip out his throat so often without actually doing it… it became more of an empty threat. It was like when stiles told Scott he hated him… he didn't really hate him he just wanted him to shut up about Allison.

Derek's threats to kill stiles didn't mean he was going to do it… just that he wanted stiles to shut up most of the time.

But this glare, this one he meant it.

It was like he wanted nothing more than for stiles to not just stop talking but to stop breathing in general.

It was the worst feeling in the world.

Stiles of course had brushed it off in humor before hightailing it back to his house to scribble a new rule in his journal.

Rule Six.

6. There are two different types of glares

-I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth

-Why are you still breathing?


	8. Rule 7: Werewolves can smell arousal

Rules on interacting with a sourwolf: Rule Seven

7. Werewolves can smell arousal.

So... stiles knew that at some point he would probably have to tell Scott that he wasn't head over heels in love with Lydia martin any longer. Which came as a surprise to him when him and Lydia ha actually started spending time together.

It wasn't that he didn't love her, he did dearly she was fantastic. She didn't take anyone's shit and she was amazingly funny and brilliant and she fucking spoke archaic Latin.

In theory, Lydia martin was the perfect person. In reality… Lydia martin was unfortunately a girl.

Now had Lydia been taller… and had wider shoulders and you know… been a guy.

Stiles were sure he would still be completely in love with her. As it was, stiles was in love with the idea of Lydia martin. He was in love with someone he knew he couldn't have because well. A. then nobody bothered him about why he didn't have a girlfriend, because everyone knew stiles had only ever had a crush on one girl and that girl was about ten thousand miles out of his league . and B. stiles apparently had a thing for people he couldn't have.

Like Derek.

Because stiles couldn't have had an embarrassing crush on anyone else in the pack.

It couldn't have been Isaac, who even if he didn't like him wouldn't have been a dick about it.

Or Danny who was gay, which improved his chances by at least 7%.

Or even freaking Jackson who, yes would have been a dick as always, and no he was pretty sure wasn't gay… but was at least his freaking age and not 6 years older than him.

No.

It couldn't have been any of them because stiles liked to go for the person that he had absolutely no chance at all with. Ever.

He was beginning to think that he was a masochist.

Because really, first Lydia and then Derek… he had a death wish.

And he did tell Scott… eventually.

Actually it was more like, Scott found out and that is saying something because while he loved Scott dearly… he wasn't the most observant fellow.

Actually stiles had a theory that Isaac realized it, told Scott… and Scott mentioned it.

Because him and Isaac didn't talk about those things…

Actually him and Scott didn't talk about those things either, they talked about Allison and how beautiful she was, (really Scott talked and stiles pretended to listen.) and occasionally they talked about Lydia's hair and how she would never love stiles no matter what he did.

But generally, as a rule of thumb… they didn't talk about stiles' preference towards men or women.

Well he didn't think they did anyway, and apparently he was very wrong because they were talking about it. Not about the Derek part, more just the whole guys in general thing. Stiles figured he should only dump one thing on his best friend at a time.

And Scott was pretty okay with it. Not that stiles had expected him to not be. Actually that would be pretty hypocritical of him given the amount of time he spends staring at Isaac's ass. But either way, Scott wasn't mad or anything.

And stiles decided he should just leave it at that… for now.

And for a little while he did, that was all that happened. Scott knew he was gay, Lydia started taking him shopping more often and he and Danny had an awkward talk about being mutually not interested in one another.

It was a full month before he slipped up, and if he was being fair it was all Derek's fault. With his stupid growly voice and fucking perfect abs.

He really stood no chance of not getting… excited.

And nobody said anything so stiles just figured that nobody noticed. Until he got home of course and Scott was sitting on his bed.

"You like Derek." He said matter of factly, no questions asked.

"I what… no. what?" stiles evaded trying to think of something to distract his best friend with…

"well I know you don't like Jackson, really who would like Jackson, and it's not Isaac because he wasn't there until later, it's not Danny because he wasn't there tonight at all so that leaves me, and Derek and I am really hoping that its Derek at this point." He said shifting awkwardly.

"Because I really don't like you like that." Scott added.

Stiles flopped down on the bed beside him, "he's going to rip out my throat, he is going to kill me the second he finds out, Scott what do I do?" he groaned "how do you even know, because if you know, he knows." He said frowning.

Scott laughed, seemingly relived that his best friend wasn't secretly pining for him.

"You, uh… smell like arousal." He said uncomfortably.

Stiles groaned again throwing his arm over his eyes, "leave me here to die, Scott… I'm going to die!" he exclaimed dramatically, "if not from an alpha ripping me to shreds then I'm sure the embarrassment will do me in."

Scott patted his shoulder consolingly, "I'm sorry man, but I've got to go… I have a date." He said smiling.

Stiles sat up confused, "I thought Allision's dad put her under house arrest. Like… ankle bracelet and all." He said confused.

Scott scratched at the back of his neck grinning impishly, "About that, we're kind of taking a … break." He said smiling.

"So who are you going on a date with?" stiles asked raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

Scott walked over to the window and opened it before answering stiles' question, "I'm taking Isaac to the movies tonight." Scott said grinning, "Good luck with your… death." He said slipping out the window and running off.

Great, just great stiles thought to himself. So now not only was he the only single member of the pack other than Derek… but Derek knew he liked him and he was going to die a sad lonely virgin.

Stiles groaned pulling out his journal and a black sharpie, adding the next rule in Large Dark letters.

can smell arousal.


	9. Rule 8: Nicknames

Rules for interacting with a sourwolf: rule eight

8. Derek doesn't appreciate being called sour wolf.

Stiles doesn't really know why he called Derek sour wolf. Okay well he did because it described him to a T. really, have you seen the guy his face perpetually looks like he bit into a lemon. But regardless stiles liked to think that he wasn't really a kind of guy that gave people nick names. He didn't go around calling Jackson; Jack or, Scott; Scotty… or anything like that.

He did call Lydia martin "the most perfect human being to grace the earth" for a while there… but that was in the past… and he would like to forget about it.

However with Derek… It stuck.

He found himself calling him "sour wolf" all the time, weither he was with him or not.

Actually that was the name that was programed into his phone for Derek's contact.

And it never occurred to him that Derek would really have a problem with it… it was just a joke. And perhaps that was the problem because Derek didn't really seem to be much for jokes.

After stiles had spent about three weeks avoiding said sour wolf for fear of being mauled to death over a stupid crush… he had come to an unfortunate discovery.

Derek hale went grocery shopping.

Yes for most people this was a given, food didn't just magically appear on the shelves in most cases but given that Derek lived in an old falling down house stiles hadn't really expected to see him mulling over what cereal to buy.

And that was the end of his not so graceful avoidance of Derek.

"so, you should get the cinnamon puffs. Mostly because the pack will eat the entire box of fruity stones before you even touch them." He said to diffuse the awkward tension between him and Derek that had started when Derek noted his appearance in the isle.

Stiles had then proceeded to turn on his heel and attempt to flee the situation.

Which obviously failed due to the fact that instead of walking away from the wolf in question he found himself running into his chest… hard.

"so that whole… super humanly fast thing… not cool" he said shifting awkwardly hoping he wasn't giving off any… incriminating smells at the moment.

"I've got to get milk." He said as a way to excuse himself, which failed… again.

"Stiles, why are you avoiding me." Derek asked intimidatingly close to stiles' face.

"I'm not, just really need some milk so if you'll excuse me sourwolf ill be going." He said sidestepping and taking one step past Derek before he was yanked back by his wrist.

"Don't call me that." Derek growled eyebrows furrowing angrily.

Stiles nodded, "yep got it, so uh, have any preference about what I should call you, how's Dere Bear sound?" Stiles joked attempting to shock Derek into letting his wrist go.

"Better than sourwolf." He replied releasing stiles' wrist. "don't you have to go get milk?" he asked, lips curling into what stiles almost swore was a smile. But that would just make his day too fucking weird. This day was already weird enough, running into Derek in a supermarket, and on top of that pretty much being given permission to call Derek Dere Bear…. The day didn't need the added shock of Derek actually smiling.

"yeah I'm… yeah bye." He said rushing to the check out and not even remembering to go get the milk. All he could think of was getting home where things would at least be relatively normal.

When he got home he pulled out his journal at record pace, writing the rule bigger than ever…

8. Derek doesn't like to be called Sourwolf.


	10. Rule 9: Lock the window

cynthiacyvon

this chapter is in your honor. (hope I do you justice J)

Rules for interacting with a sour wolf: Rule Nine

9. you really need to start locking your windows

Stiles had yet to fix the lock on his window, mostly because he didn't really think it was important. Obviously if someone really wanted to get in they were going to come in weither he wanted them to or not *cough cough Derek*. So logicly it didn't make much sense to pay to have the lock fixed when chances were it was just going to be broken if he tried to lock it again,

It seemed almost redundant to lock his window, because apparently werewolves didn't use the front door… like… ever. Which after a while got really freaking annoying.

Especially since he couldn't have any privacy at all because they came in whenever they wanted. Seriously Isaac had a bad dream and climbed in his window at three fourty am just to cuddle up with him in bed. Which he didn't understand seeing as he was scott's boyfriend not his… but he had just assumed that scott was busy or something and had comforted Isaac all the same.

It wasn't strange for any members of the pack to make their way into stiles' room, though most the time they did it when he was home… which was why when he came home on Friday afternoon he was a little surprised to find Derek laying in his bed.

Okay that was a lie, he was a lot surprised… because even though derek's house lacked a lot of things. Like, water, and heat, and electricity. He was 99% sure that Derek had a bed, one that he slept in, you know that didn't belong to stiles.

He was also pretty sure that his plan to avoid Derek… wasn't going so well. because normaly when you try to avoid people you don't come home to find them in your bed.

He held in a laugh as he looked at the sleeping alpha, so… he shouldn't find this as attractive as he did. Derek curled under his blankets, clutching at the pillows.

He shook it off reaching out to grab a pillow and whap Derek in the head with it. "dere bear wake up." He teased grinning as Derek sat bolt upright apparently surprised that anyone had managed to sneak up on him.

"what is up with all of you lately, first Isaac crawls in my bed last night, now you're sleeping here when I get home… you guys do have beds don't you?" he asked slightly concerned now. He hadn't actually ever seen derek's bed. Not that that was a weird thing, most of the time you don't just go around asking to see people's beds but he had just assumed that Derek had one.

Derek nodded.

"alright… so is there a reason that you're in mine?" he asked a little confused.

Derek shook his head standing up and crossing to the window. "you should lock your window stiles." He said before ducking out of it.

"yeah because look how well that worked for me last time sou… Dere bear." He said loudly knowing the werewolf could hear him from his position halfway up the street.

He pulled out his journal still smiling a bit, and wrote another rule.

Rule Nine:

9. you really need to start locking your windows.


	11. Rule 10: He isn't hitting on you

Anubis I. Kasanoda

This one is for you :D

* * *

Rules for interacting with a sourwolf: Rule Ten

10. When he slams you against walls, it's not hitting on you… its hitting you.

So stiles had made it about… two weeks without another embarrassing slip up. At least he hoped he had because Scott hadn't mentioned it and well… he would have… right?

Well… he made it two whole weeks.

And to be fair that was saying something, because Derek hale was a part of his everyday life now. Like literally every single freaking day, all the time. It was like stiles couldn't blink without Derek being there. The more he tried to avoid him… the more he seemed to see him, so stiles just kind of gave up. On the avoiding part that is.

He also didn't follow rule number nine very well… he meant to go buy a lock… but something, probably the idea that perhaps he would come home and stumble upon Derek sprawled across his bed again, kept him from buying one.

He really should have bought one, it would have prevented him from coming home to Derek scowling at him.

"Okay dere bear what did I do this time." He asked throwing his bag on the floor and awaiting his most likely physical repremendation.

"Stiles, you smell like medicine." Derek replied.

Stiles was surprised he could talk trough his frown because man was it an impressive one, it reached all the way down to the bottom of his chin.

"Yeah that's usually what happens when you take your medicine wolfey. It's the only way I don't run around acting like a complete and total spazz. Just be happy, I talk less when I'm on it." He said shrugging and taking a few steps towards his closet.

He had spilled pasta sauce on his shirt and he really needed a new one so he could wash this one, he grabbed a random one before he felt himself being slammed against the wall beside his closet.

"Dude… what did I tell you about slamming me into walls. I am a human, humans get concussions." He almost yelled though his feelings didn't exactly match the words coming out of his mouth.

He liked being slammed against walls. Okay that wasn't exactly true, he didn't like it when Erica and Chris argent did it and he really didn't like it when Scott did it, but stiles was sure that by now Derek could smell how much he was throurely enjoying being pinned between him and the wall.

"Come on dude let me go." He said trying to push against Derek, which of course was no good. Even if Derek hadn't had super weird werewolf strength, stiles wouldn't have been able to push him off.

"deeeeeeeerek" he wined trying not to think about how close he was, to not pay attention to the warmth of the hand pinning him against the wall. And suddenly he was let go and Derek was climbing out his window and jumping into the street.

Stiles slammed his head backwards.

He had made it two whole weeks, but on the up side… his throat was still attached to his body.

Stiles frowned, sliding his shirt over his head and slipping the other one on before plopping onto his bed. Which smelled strangely like Derek and pulling out his journal to write down a new rule.

Rule 10.

When he slams you against the wall, he isn't hitting on you, he is hitting you.


	12. Rule 11 There's a Difference

Rules for interacting with a sourwolf: Rule 11. There is a difference.

Stiles was lying in bed, repeating to himself, "it's not hitting on you its hitting you." Over and over like a mantra. Trying to force himself to believe it. It wasn't that he didn't know that Derek wasn't hitting on him, of course Derek wasn't hitting on him… have you seen the guy?

But for some reason… he liked being shoved into walls and he needed to break himself of that embarrassing and incriminating habit … right away.

Stiles groaned, maybe if he connected being slammed into a wall with a horrible memory… maybe then he would actually have a normal reaction to being smashed into one. You know… getting angry or at the very least annoyed.

Stiles stood up and walked around his room, pacing back and forth trying to focus on anything, he hadn't taken his medicine today, mostly because last time he had he got slammed into a wall… and he really didn't want that to happen again mostly because really could he be any more obvious about liking Derek?

Stiles' brain ran a million miles a minute, okay… so maybe this wasn't so bad was it. Maybe… Derek had just been called away like, with a bat call or something. But more like a wolf call… like a picture of a brooding sourwolf flashed into the sky.

Stiles slammed his head against the wall. . .

"You like me." Came a voice from behind him, which simultaneously caused him to almost have a freaking heart attack and instinctively step towards his desk where he kept his knife. (Hey… he hung out with werewolves you never know when you might need one.)

It took him all of three seconds to recognize the voice. "Not cool dude… not cool." He said turning around and attempting to glare at Derek. Which failed because when stiles tried to glare he kind of looked like a fish. An angry fish… but a fish none the less.

He was about… hmm 120% sure that his heart was pounding out of his chest for more than one reason. Mostly because Derek had silently crawled into his window and scared the shit out of him. And he really needed to get that window fixed… speaking of that. But also because of what Derek had said…

"You like me."

It wasn't that stiles hadn't known that Derek probably knew.

After all Derek wasn't stupid, in fact he was a lot smarter than Scott who had figured it out months ago so he should have been surprised that it lasted this long without Derek bringing up his awkward stupid teenage feelings.

Stiles frowned, trying to work out just how to respond, which he normally had no issue with because. Hello, he was stiles and all stiles does is talk. But at this moment, he was silent… at a complete loss for words.

"Uh…" he said, mostly because he didn't know what to say.

Derek stepped closer, leaving barely a foot between them.

"You like me." He repeated completely confident that he was right. Stiles was sure he could tell from the mixture of nerves and adrenaline he was feeling right now combined with the whole… heart beating out of his chest thing.

"Do I really have to answer that?" he pleaded, making puppy dog eyes. And when Derek didn't respond he frowned again, running a hand over his short hair.

"Yes, yeah.. I do. But you knew that already, because if Scott figured it out like forever ago then you probably knew about then too." Stiles took a quick breath before continuing his rambling, "and I'm really sorry, I'm trying not to and I really did try to avoid you and then I ran into you at the grocery store and who even knew that you go to the grocery store, like really mind blown dude, and then the whole… liking dere bear more than sourwolf thing which really threw me for a loop and so, if you're going to rip out my throat could you do it quickly… or maybe could I say goodbye to my dad first." Stiles ventured a glance up at Derek hoping that he wasn't about to die.

He was laughing.

Derek hale was laughing.

At him.

"You're laughing…" he said dumbly, willing his brain to comprehend what was going on here… Derek did not laugh. Ever…

"I'm not going to kill you." Derek said, with a strange smile on his features.

Okay stiles was never going to get used to that, ever. Even though it made his stomach do backflips it was still just a bit too weird.

Stiles raised an eyebrow at him, alright well he really hadn't been expecting that one.

"Alright well, I'll try to be better at avoiding you and um, ill fix my window and all…" stiles was cut off by a wall at his back.

Though he wasn't shoved like he normally was, his head didn't slam into the wall so hard he was afraid he would make a hole… no instead he was held gently against the wall by two hands gripping his shoulders and a pair of lips on his mouth.

Holy fucking crap Derek hale was kissing him.

His brain went blank, and not like "oh this is nice" kind of blank where you still think things.

Like… blank like he had no idea what to do, he couldn't process his thoughts at all and his hands just hung limply by his sides.

Eventually his brain kicked back on, his hands found their way around Derek's neck and he gained the mental capacity to kiss him back.

Though his head was still filled with, oh my god this is actually happening.

And far too soon for stiles Derek pulled away, his face back to its normal grumpy self. But stiles was grinning, stiles didn't think he could stop grinning if someone paid him $1,000.

"That…did… that just happened, did that just actually happen? I'm not dreaming am I because I've had dreams like this and they really suck to wake up from." He rambled on while Derek smiled at him,

"Shut up stiles." He said before pushing him against the wall and kissing him silent again.

That night when stiles was supposed to be sleeping, which of course he wasn't because who can sleep when their lives just got like ten times better than any dream they could ever have, stiles pulled out his journal. Grinning from ear to ear he wrote down the eleventh rule.

11. There is a difference.


	13. Rule 12: Derek has feelings

Rules for interacting with a werewolf: rule 12.

12. Derek does have feelings.

So they didn't talk about it. Well more like Derek didn't talk about it and stiles wanted to really fucking badly but he also did want to know what "this" whole thing was.

Mostly because he was scared it was nothing, that it was just… that one kiss and it was going to be over.

Stiles sat on the couch in the hale living room, torn between throwing up from all the sickening cuteness that was Isaac and Scott and shooting himself in the head over how obnoxious Lydia and Jackson were.

But really if he had to hear, "no I love you more" one more fucking time he was going to leave. He had figured that Scott and Isaac would be less sickening than Scott and Allison. But somehow, if it was possible they were worse.

And maybe stiles was just, jealous because they could curl up on the couch and snuggle and smile and god did he want that.

Okay, so stiles was jealous.

And at the moment he was pretty sure he was stinking up the place with his stupid jealousy so he stood up and walked to the back door. "I'm just, gonna go." He said knowing that nobody was really paying him any mind anyway.

He walked off the back porch, out past the yard and into the trees to the very little creek that was behind the hale house.

So there was a small chance that maybe he wasn't taking this whole… thing very well but really could you blame him. He fell stupidly head over heels for a guy he never thought would even give him the time of day outside of asking him to research werewolfey stuff, then the guy kisses him and then pretty much doesn't talk to him at all for a week.

Talk about mixed signals.

Stiles sighed, sitting on a large rock and pulling his knees to his chest, there was something oddly peaceful about this place, it seemed like it made his brain slow down a little bit.

In the last week he had debated multiple ways on how to go about this whole thing, they ranged from never leaving his house again to just sitting himself down on Derek's lap during movie time.

Which he had seriously debated because it wasn't like it wouldn't have been fair payback, like… seriously he had woken up to the alpha clinging to him, in his bed with no explanation.

But for whatever reason, he didn't. Mostly because if it went badly… like he thought it was going to he didn't really want to be rejected in front of the whole pack if he could avoid it.

"You think too much." Derek said from behind him.

Oddly enough stiles wasn't even surprised this time, he had been snuck up on so many times that it just seemed kind of normal now.

"And you sneak up on me too often, we all have our faults sourwolf." He replied frowning at his reflection in the water.

Derek scowled, not that stiles could see it or anything, but he could hear it when he spoke, "I thought we talked about that."

Stiles scoffed, "sorry."

He really didn't even want to think about talking, which they didn't do. At all. Especially when they needed to.

"More important things on my mind than if you like your nickname or not." He said turning the small rock over in his hand.

"You're angry with me." Derek said, not so much asking as just … stating an observation.

"Can you actually tell I'm upset or did you just notice because I 'smell' wrong?" he asked, he knew he was being snippy, but he couldn't really help it at the moment. It sucked to have friends who could tell when you were lying, who could tell when you were upset and could tell when you liked them without you even saying a word. It wasn't fair, mostly because he couldn't do the same thing to them. But also because he had a feeling that if they couldn't smell his feelings… they wouldn't notice them at all.

"You're not usually this mean." Derek responded.

"Yeah well you don't usually kiss me when you shove me against walls so I guess it's just an off week for both of us aren't it." Stiles said frowning and skipping his rock across the creek.

Derek didn't respond, and stiles didn't have anything else to say. He just held his knees to his chest, trying to force himself to be more civil. It wasn't Derek's fault that he had no feelings what so ever… and stiles knew that before he fell for the guy so he really had no right to be so angry with him

But that didn't really stop him.

"I'm sorry." Derek said frowning.

Stiles couldn't even appreciate the fact that Derek hale was apologizing to him, mostly because he was distracted by how frustrated he was.

"Sorry that you kissed me, sorry that you left after, or sorry that you haven't spoken a word to me since?" he asked turning around to look at Derek for the first time since he showed up.

"I'm not sure." Derek replied shoving his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket, "you're 17." He said as if it mattered.

"Yes… I am aware of that, my last birthday cake had 17 whole candles on it, what's your point?" stiles replied.

"I don't…" Derek sighed, and stiles sat patiently because words had never really been Derek's thing. "I was 17. When… Kate." He led off frowning.

"I didn't mean to leave, and to not talk to you, and I didn't mean to kiss you I just… you're too young stiles."

Stiles stood up, he brushed off the seat of his pants and walked over to Derek, jabbing a long boney finger at his chest with his face determined.

"you don't get to kiss me and then decide I'm too young, I get input because it's my life too," he said confidently, "you are not Kate argent, and im actually freaking in love with you so now if you don't mind I am going to kiss you now, and then we are going to go inside and sit on the couch and not be nearly as disgusting as Scott and Isaac but I should warn you, there will be cuddling involved, think you can handle it?" stiles asked.

He was still mad, but now it was just because Derek hadn't let him choose what he wanted to do with his own life. He had just assumed he had known better, which he would soon learn was not the case.

Stiles smiled, "I'm going to take the silence as a yes Dere Bear." He said smiling fondly at the nick name before leaning forward to kiss Derek.

The day got a lot better after that, Scott and Isaac weren't quite as unbearable to watch when he had someone of his own to cuddle with. And Derek was surprisingly good at cuddling.

Stiles curled into his chest smiling as they watched some old cheesy romantic movie.

derek pulled stiles into his lap, wrapping his arms around his middle and setteling his head on stiles' shoulder.

"hey stiles." He said smiling just a little, "I love you too."

Stiles would go home later and make a new rule in his journal, one that he didn't really think he would ever write but was beyond happy to know was true.

Rule 12. Derek does have feelings.


	14. Rule 13: Derek Hale is a Gentlemen?

Rules for interacting with a sourwolf: Rule 13.

13: Derek hale can be a gentleman

So they were dating.

More due to stiles' stubbornness than anything else because Derek had been pretty insistent on waiting until he turned 18 but that was 9 months away and stiles was not waiting that long. It wasn't his fault he wasn't born early enough and he wasn't going to be punished for it.

But there were rules.

Derek enforced rules not stiles made rules.

Stiles had to actually listen to him, meaning he couldn't wander off into the woods by himself with dangerous creatures on the loose. (His boyfriend was no fun.)

No sex. (Derek really was NO fun. )

They had to tell his dad.

Now stiles understood the first two to an extent, he really did. Well the first one a hell of a lot more than the second but still he understood them both. But the third one…. That one made him more than a little nervous.

"Remind me why we have to tell my dad again, I like this, the whole you being alive and out of jail and me not being grounded until I'm dead." Stiles said pouting at Derek who was sitting at the end of his bed.

"I'm not sneaking around stiles. If we are doing this we are doing it right, or not at all." Derek replied face stoic.

Stiles flopped back down onto his bed, " it's your funeral." He groaned.

Derek snickered, "I'm very hard to kill." He replied grabbing stiles' hand and dragging him towards the door. "Come on stiles you have to go let me in the door." He said pushing his boyfriend out his bedroom door before climbing out the window so he could go stand at the front door. A much more acceptable way to meet your boyfriend's parent: the sheriff.

Stiles walked down the stairs and glanced up at his dad who was sitting at the table.

Now or never right.

"So dad, um someone's going to knock on the door in about ten seconds, and it's my boyfriend and I'd appreciate it if you didn't shoot or arrest him until we're done explaining." He said rushing through the words before yanking open the door right after Derek knocked.

His father didn't really look amused, actually he looked more like he wanted to shoot Derek in the head but he didn't.

"explain." He said gesturing to the chairs in front of him.

And they did, they explained everything.

From werewolves to Derek's house fire. They told him about Scott, and Isaac, and Jackson, and Lydia, and Erica, and Boyd and Danny. They talked about peter and how many laws they had broken, and how many lives they had saved because they did it. And lastly they talked about them,. Stiles had expected to do most of the talking, and for the most part he had. But when he started to speak about Derek, and how it wasn't his fault, and how stiles had pretty much assaulted him in the woods and forced him to cuddle with him. Derek cut him off.

"listen sir, I'm pretty sure this isn't what you want to hear from your son's 20 year old werewolf boyfriend that you didn't even know existed until an hour ago. But I love stiles, a lot, and I'm not sure you realize but that's kind of a big deal for me." He said twiddling his thumbs absentmindedly.

"And I'm trying, really hard to do this as right as I possibly can, because I'd really like to not mess it all up. So if you'd like me to go away, I'll do that but I'd really much rather just have your permission." He said.

Stiles didn't really know what to think of that, firstly, he didn't think he had ever heard Derek talk so much all at once. Secondly he didn't think he had ever wanted to kiss the nervous look off his face as much as he did right now and he was sure he was looking at him like he was the most beautiful thing to ever grace the earth, but that was because… well he was.

Stiles opened his mouth to talk, but no words came out and he ended up just kind of looking like a fish.

His father laughed, "I take it you didn't explain all of that to stiles," he said gesturing to his sons lack of words.

"Not in so many words." Derek replied with an awkward smile, "I figured it might be helpful if he was shocked enough to not speak for a minute."

That was a joke.

Stiles was sure that was a joke.

His dad laughed, and stiles continued to look like a gaping fish.

"keep him safe, nothing happens under my roof until he is 18 and I'll try to avoid shooting you if I find out that it does got it?" his dad said smiling.

That went a lot better than he thought it would. Derek nodded and stiles successfully shut his mouth for a moment as the sheriff explained he had to go to work before shaking Derek's hand and saying it was nice to meet him and walking out the door.

"You just told my dad that you love me, and asked permission to date me." Stiles finally said, you would have thought with as much thinking he had just done he could have come up with something a little bit more articulate than that, but no.

"yes." Derek replied.

"And he said yes." Stiles said

" I know, I was there." Derek said smiling at how much of a dork his boyfriend was.

Stiles fell back onto the couch with a grin, pulling Derek down with him to use as a pillow and laughing when he scowled but allowed stiles to pull him down none the less.

"Derek." He said looking up at him inquisitively. "Do werewolves mate for life… like wolves?" he asked thinking about Scott and Allison, and now Scott and Isaac.

Derek thought about how to put the answer for a moment before speaking, "if they find the right mate. If not they'll settle for someone they may think is their mate… but isn't."

Stiles thought about it a moment, "so Scott thought Allison was his mate… and then he met Isaac?" he asked.

"Yes."

"So, how do you know you've got the right mate?" stiles asked, half worried that Derek was going to stumble upon his mate and leave him.

"A mate will be an anchor, a friend, a part of your pack, and someone who challenges you to be better. When you meet them, you'll know." He replied taking a breath, "it might take a little while to come to terms with, especially if your mate is the underage son of a sheriff who hides his scent under too much medicine." Derek said smiling, "but you'll know."

Stiles let out a happy sigh of relief before nodding and twining his fingers into Derek's and turning on the TV. When he woke up later he was laying in his bed with a not on his pillow.

"Training. Feel free to come over if you'd like, but I'll be back to check on you later. Love-derebear."

Stiles grinned at the note, pulling out his journal to write another rule.

Rule 13: Derek Hale can be gentlemen.


	15. Rule 14 Scenting is a thing

Rules for interacting with a sourwolf: Rule 14.

Rule 14: Apparently scenting is a thing

Stiles didn't really make it a practice of having Isaac sit in his bed, but strangely enough he slept with his best friends boyfriend more than he slept with his own. But there was nothing sexual about it, like at all.

He wasn't really sure why Isaac frequented his bed so much… but in his defense it was only like… the third time it happened. And stiles got that Isaac had issues, like, bad ones. Issues that people only got from having one's dad lock them in a freezer as a form of punishment. And stiles understood to an extent not going to Derek when he was having daddy issues.

Mostly because as great as Derek was at comforting stiles when he had issues, stiles couldn't imagine him being so great with cuddling anyone else when they needed it.

Stiles wasn't really sure why Isaac didn't go to Scott. Seeing as he was his boyfriend and his mate and all but stiles also didn't ask. He just lifted up the blanket and listened when Isaac was ready to talk about whatever had set him off that day. Which was what happened the night before, which happened to be why stiles was so tired.

Stiles yawned as he walked in his front door, "hi dad. I'm tired. Going to sleep." He said walking past his dad who praised him a moment.

"So, did Derek stay the night last night?" the sheriff asked. And stiles should have known that he couldn't get anything past his dad. He yawned again, "No, Isaac did. Scotts boyfriend, he has trouble sleeping sometimes, needs someone to talk to." He said trying to explain it as fast as he could so that he could go back up to his room and go to sleep.

His dad looked at him schepticly but nodded. Stiles shrugged, "dad, if I wanted to sleep with Derek I would do it on a night you weren't home or id goes to his house. I promise my boyfriend is more adamant about me being 18 than you are. I swear, the only one in my room last night was Isaac." He yawned again before walking up a few steps, "and if you thought I could talk, man you haven't heard that kid." He said shaking his head and walking up the stairs the rest of the way.

He flung his door open and the first thing he noticed was that his window was open, which caused him to immediately perk up and rush towards his desk drawer to pull out his knife.

He looked around the room, "if you're pack… I'm sorry. If you're not… my boyfriend is going to kill you if you hurt me."

Someone laughed from behind him and stiles turned around quickly, setting the knife down on the table as Derek walked out of the bathroom.

"I could kill me… but I feel like you would be a little mad at me." Derek replied smirking.

"Yeah well don't hurt me; my dad will kill you if you do." He said laughing and lying down on his bed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked propping himself up on his elbows, and resisting the urge to be asleep.

"Isaac was here last night." Derek replied as if that explained everything.

"yes." Stiles said as if urging Derek to go on.

"I should explain something to you." Derek said lying down on the bed next to stiles and letting stiles rest his head on his shoulder.

Stiles nodded, he was tired, and lying in bed with his boyfriend wasn't going to make that much better.

"When a werewolf mates… them generally, well the alpha generally mates with someone opposite their gender." He said holding stiles closer and speaking fast as if he kind of just wanted to skip over this whole part.

"Because that way one of the alphas in the group is a female who has the, maternal need to take care of the pack." He said trying to explain, "Which you seem to have anyway. But… since you're my mate and you're human, it makes it a little harder to figure out pack dynamics." He said taking a breath.

"But, because you are my mate, and I am the alpha, when a member of the pack is feeling weak, or upset… emotionally. They're going to come to you, because in the hierarchy, you are an alpha too, you outrank them." He said hoping this was making sense.

Stiles nodded, "like Isaac?" he asked.

"Like Isaac." Derek said nodding, "you're kind of…. You're kind of like the pack mom." He said hoping stiles would understand.

Stiles smiled, scoffing slightly.

"Derek hale, I've always been the pack mom, since before I even realized that I liked you for more than your sculpted abs and your rugged but still somehow attractive facial hair." He said yawning and laughing at the same time. Which he had to say was really awkward.

"Now the pack knows it." Derek replied. "They know you outrank them, even without the bite."

Stiles laughed, "How did Jackson take that?" he asked smirking.

"Not well" Derek replied running his hand over stiles' hair which was growing progressively longer. He liked it.

Stiles curled into him even more, grinning. "You never explained why you were here."

"Your bed smelled like Isaac. So did you." Derek said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

Stiles looked at him like he was crazy, "and…" he said raising an eyebrow at him.

Derek pulled him even closer settling his head in between the crook of stiles' neck and his shoulder.

"So I had to fix it." He said grinning. "Go to sleep." He said, and stiles did.

When he woke up Derek was gone and there was a note on his pillow.

"Your dad came in. he didn't kill me. But he told me to leave. Love- Derek."

Stiles laughed, pulling out his journal to write a new rule before he went back to sleep.

Rule 14: Scenting is a thing.


	16. Rule 15: Why are you wearing Cloths

So this is the scene where there should have been smut…. But I'm crap at writing it mostly because l my pairings are slash and I am a teenage girl who has never experienced gay sex… and never will. So as a way of apologizing for no sexytimes…. Or you know just implied sexytimes… I wrote an extra-long chapter that is literally like, a thousand words longer than normal. So yes. I'm so sorry… and I love you all… and yes.

* * *

Rules for interacting with a werewolf: Rule 15.

14. There are three different types of Glares.

1. I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth…

2. Why are you still breathing

3. Why are you still wearing clothes.

Stiles didn't write another rule for a long time, eight months and twelve days to be exact. It wasn't that he couldn't think of more rules, just that he didn't have any he needed to write down. They were kind of obvious.

Don't be an idiot.

Stop talking so much.

Never wear cologne. (That one had been a fiasco.)

But they were things that everyone knew about Derek, and he was writing down things that to an extent, only he knew.

And so help him god, nobody else better have any sort of clue about this new rule or he will personally put them through a wood chipper, and that is the nicer of the two options.

Stiles turned 18 on April 20th, and he never thought he would be so excited about his birthday but he was turning 18. That meant his freaking prude of a sex god boyfriend that was a walking contradiction and a twisted conundrum for the past nine months would have to shut the fuck up about him being a minor.

And stiles was going to enjoy every second of it.

On April 19th, at 11: 45 stiles got into his jeep and started driving to Derek's house, at11:59 he knocked on the door and at midnight Derek opened it.

"Stiles, its midnight." The wolf mumbled rubbing at his eyes.

"It's my birthday, as of, 27 seconds ago your excuse for not sleeping with me went out the window." Stiles replied grinning.

Derek frowned at him, "stiles. Its midnight!"

"Yes Dere-Bear we have been through this. And actually its 12:01 and I have been 18 for a whole minute and am still, annoyingly a virgin. Care to help me change that?" he asked stepping forward and grinning up at his boyfriend.

Derek sighed, "I couldn't have been mated to someone normal could I?" he asked out loud stepping sideways and letting stiles into the house with a small smirk on his face.

Derek smiled a lot more now, not like… all the time but a lot more often than he had before he had started dating Stiles. Stiles in comparison talked less since they had started dating, not a lot less… but less. It was probably die to the fact that Derek had a pretty darn foolproof way of getting him to shut up now. Because stiles couldn't very well talk with his mouth when Derek was kissing it could he?

"nope." Stiles replied popping up on his toes to kiss his boyfriend while grinning. "Doesn't matter because you wouldn't want anyone else anyway. You looove me." He said pulling his boyfriend by the wrist towards his bedroom.

"I should have never told you that." Derek said shaking his head, "you use it against me."

Stiles laughed, "its okay I would have made Scott smell you if you didn't tell me, then I would have used it against you anyway." Derek rolled his eyes, but followed stiles into his wasn't like he was going to fight… he wanted this. He had wanted this for longer than he was going to admit, because if seventeen is bad… sixteen is bordering on creepy pedophile and Derek didn't even want to think about that anymore.

Stiles wasn't sixteen anymore, as of 7 minutes ago, he was an adult.

Stiles sat down on Derek's bed twiddling his thumbs and being generally too adorable to handle. "So, I'm not quite sure how this works."

Derek didn't know if he should laugh or glare, he settled on glaring.

T wasn't the evil kind of glare though… not really a, I'm going to kill you or an I wish you weren't breathing because in the past nine months he had had barely used the first one and as far as he could tell. Hadn't used the second at all, not with any real intent behind it if he did.

This glare wasn't even aimed at stiles really, it was more aimed at his clothing… which was still on him. And understandably he wasn't really too happy about it. Because really had you seen his boyfriend? He might have been small but he was freaking gorgeous.

Not that Derek really said that too often, mostly because he was afraid he would sound like a teenage girl. But there was no denying that his boyfriend was attractive, and his clothing was too … baggy. He really didn't know why his boyfriend had decided to wear sweatpants and huge sweatshirt that now that Derek looked at it was his.

"You stole my sweatshirt." Derek said glaring at the offending garment.

Stiles looked down "oh, yeah." He said pulling at the hem of the hoodie. "I sleep in it." He said.

Derek was trying really hard not to think stiles was the most adorable person to ever exist but it was kind of hard to do given that he kind of was…

"You're going to turn me into a sap you know that?" he asked pulling stiles up onto his feet and wrapping his arms around his small midsection. "first you made me love you, then you made me cuddle you, and for some reason I wanted to do this right and tell your dad even though it could have quite literally killed me, and on top of all that, now you're lying in my bed, telling me to fuck you and then being so god dahm cute that all I want to do is hug you." He said exasperated, pulling stiles closer and pressing his lips to his forehead.

"Does this mean that you don't want to…. Because I mean I get it and all I just thought…" Derek growled. Quite literally growled at him cutting him off in the middle of his sentence by stepping forward which ironically enough put stiles flush against the bedroom wall.

"Stiles... shut up." He growled before kissing him.

And you know the problem stiles had with being pushed against walls, well it wasn't really a problem with being pushed against a wall it was more just his his reaction to being shoved against the wall in the first place… which he liked. A bit too much.

But he didn't really have that problem anymore; well he still technically did because he still had the, reaction to being pressed between Derek and a hard wall. But at this point it wasn't really much of a problem.

Stiles woke up the morning of his birthday, covered in love bites and almost 100% sure that he wouldn't be able to walk. His boyfriend was curled tightly around him and he really didn't even want to get up and go anywhere.

He yawned turning off his alarm and groaning a little when he tried to turn onto his other side.

"Happy birthday" Derek mumbled into his neck, wrapping his arms around stiles and smiling.

"Good morning." He replied kissing him softly. "I have to go to breakfast, you should come with me." He said smiling at him. "My dad loves you; I really didn't see that one coming to be honest." He said laughing.

"It's a family thing…" Derek said leading off, "I'll just see you when you come by later for the pack party." He said.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "you are family you idiot. Come on, we're going to go take a shower and then you are coming to breakfast with me and my dad and it's going to be really awkward because he knows I was here last night and you're going to have to sit through it with me."

So they went to breakfast, which was awkward to say the least partially because stiles showed up wearing Derek's cloths. Stiles ate way too many pancakes and couldn't walk straight and his dad pretended to not notice it. The not walking straight part not the pancake part because he made fun of stiles for the pancake part.

Well either way they made it through breakfast, which was delicious, and Derek and stiles said goodbye to his dad and left to go back to Derek's house… where stiles realized he still had no clothing that was his.

"Dude, I need to leave cloths here." He said looking down at himself and the gigantic tee shirt that fit Derek perfectly but drowned stiles. Plus it was black, stiles looked like an awkward wet cat in it.

"you do realize everyone in the pack is going to make fun of me right?" he asked not even really taking minute to think that he had just told Derek he wanted to keep clothes at his house.

"You have a drawer." Derek said cocking his head to his dresser. "There's not much in there."

Stiles just kind of gaped at him, "I have a drawer… I have a drawer that you didn't tell me about?" stiles asked walking over and pulling open the drawers in an attempt to find his. He found it, easily.

Derek's clothes were thrown in willy nilly, there was nothing folded, or neat but once he pulled open the bottom drawer, it was the opposite.

There were two of his tee shirts, a pair of pants and a sweatshirt folded neatly with a toothbrush that hadn't been opened yet. He smiled, no not even smiled, he grinned… so huge that his face was actually starting to hurt after a few seconds.

"I have a drawer." He said grinning, "You made me a drawer." He stood up and turned around and looked at his boyfriend. He held the toothbrush up at him, "you got me a toothbrush Derek, you folded my clothes and bought me a toothbrush and put your socks in here."

Derek was just looking at him with his hands in his pockets, he looked nervous.

"Derek… you made me a drawer… why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to." He said shrugging, "I didn't want you to think I was moving too fast."

Stiles grinned, "Derek," he said stepping forward and closing the space between them, "dere bear, if I came home and you had moved all of your stuff and the entire pack into my bedroom, you wouldn't be moving too fast. We might have to have a discussion about Jackson being in my room because I'm not sure I could handle that long term…"

He smiled, "sorry… got off point there, regardless" he said pointing to his own face, "does it look like I'm upset?" he asked smiling a little bit bigger, "you got me a toothbrush… its red." He said smiling not just because his boyfriend remembered his favorite color, but because he had made him an entire drawer…. With clothes he had left here which Derek had proceeded to wash and fold and put in a drawer just for him.

"Dude, I love you." Stiles said leaning forward to kiss him before pulling away and tugging off his shirt so he could change for his party.

"I like this." Derek said smiling at a shirtless stiles.

Stiles looked up looking at him like he was crazy, "what… me without a shirt?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

"yes." Derek said pulling him back against him and kissing him again.

Stiles laughed, "Dude… party." He said struggling to put on another shirt, "if you keep doing that I'm going to drag you into that bed and never let you out again." He said laughing and pulling away from Derek to change his pants.

They had a fun at the party, stiles got a lot of presents and by the time he got home later that night he was ridiculously exhausted. Mostly because he hadn't had slept much the night before. Stiles grinned, flopping down on his bed and pulling out his journal to write down his new findings.

Rule 15: there are three different kinds of glares

15. There are three different types of Glares.

1. I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth…

2. Why are you still breathing?

3. Why are you still wearing clothes?


	17. Rule 16: Not A Puppy

Alright guys we're getting close to the end here. It's this chapter and then one more, and then it will be over. I'm glad you guys have enjoyed this so much and thank you for all of your reviews!

* * *

Rules for interacting with a Sour Wolf: Rule 16.

16: don't call him a puppy, even in bed

Stiles really had to make it obvious to everyone, that he is in love with his boyfriend. Like really freaking in love with him.

Not that everyone didn't already know that because every single member of the pack was more than aware of the fact that stiles loved Derek. He told him all the time, loudly, and usually punctuated this with lots and lots of sappy kissing and cuddling.

It was actually making Scott want to throw up, like… a lot.

Which stiles thought was pretty much fair and just because now he got a taste of their own medicine his sickeningly cute fluffy lovey dovey medicine.

And stiles saw fit to remind him of this anytime Scott told him that he was annoyed with all the loud moans coming from Derek's room at night.

Which stiles were sure he was going to get today given that the night before was rather… loud. But it wasn't really his fault… it was Derek's fault… he swore.

Stiles rolled on his side and leaning over to kiss his boyfriend. "Good morning puppy." Stiles said grinning and wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's middle.

Derek growled, "I am not a puppy." Derek said biting down on stiles' lip lightly, as a reminder to not call him puppy.

Stiles laughed, "Aww so Derebear is okay… but not puppy?"

Because honestly that didn't make any sense… like really? Why not puppy it was cute enough wasn't it?"

Derek glared. "Stiles I am the Alpha of a pack of werewolves. Not a puppy."

Stiles laughed a little prodding Derek in the ribs with his finger and grinning, "Whatever you say…. Puppy."

Stiles had been banished to the couch.

Which he really hated, it never lasted very long because Derek would usually let stiles back in after an hour or two… of come and join him on the couch. But it was the thought that counted.

Stiles had moved into Derek's house, a few months after turning 18. His dad had frowned at him but hadn't said anything. Stiles had a feeling he wasn't so much upset about his son moving in with his boyfriend as he was about the fact that he was moving out of his house and leaving him alone.

And if stiles was being honest he didn't like it very much either, he loved his boyfriend. But he loved his dad too. But he was a part of the pack and it was his job to be with them, it was his obligation as pack mom, which he did to the best of his ability while going to college and trying to take care of his dad at the same time.

He would like to say that he did a pretty darn good job too.

Stiles flopped himself down on the couch and pulled out his journal, writing down the results of the experiment he had run. It was pretty safe to assume given that he was now currently situated, alone, on the couch that his boyfriend did not like being called puppy.

He wrote down the next rule. Rule 16.

Rule 16: Don't call Derek Puppy, not even in bed.

He stared at the paper a moment before looking down and deciding it needed a revision.

-Especially in bed.


	18. Rule 17: Derek Is A Cheeseball

Rules for interacting with a Sour Wolf: Rule 17.

17: Derek is a Cheeseball.

Stiles yawned, disentangling himself from his surprisingly clingy boyfriend and stumbling into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He held back a laugh at the reflection of himself, disheveled and covered in faded bruises. If anyone didn't know any better, they would think he was in an abusive relationship… rather than dating a very… territorial werewolf.

He grinned, squeezing some toothpaste onto the toothbrush and wandering back into his bedroom, hitting the on button on his radio. He didn't know how awake Derek was but he was willing to guess he wasn't dead asleep. Mostly because stiles had just gotten out of bed and Derek had a tendency to just… lay there and pout after he did that.

He smirked at the thought.

Grinning around his toothbrush he danced his way back into the bathroom, spitting in the sink before exclaiming "I LOVE THIS SONG"

And running back into his bedroom and jumping onto Derek.

Now you can imagine this might be a…interesting way to wake up. Your half naked teenage boyfriend flinging himself onto your and singing along with the radio in a surprisingly good singing voice.

Well Derek wasn't going to complain.

"_The day I first met you_, _You told me you'd never fall in love_ _But now that I get you_ _I know fear is what it really was_ _Now here we are, so close_ _Yet so far, haven't I passed the test?_ _When will you realize_ _Baby, I'm not like the rest" _

_Derek smirked at the sight of stiles as he flung himself dramatically across the room, singing loudly and only slightly off key. _

_He would be lying if he said he didn't appreciate the view of his boyfriend dressed only in socks and boxers dancing around the room, so he just settled his hands behind his head and watched, amused. _

_"Don't wanna break your heart I wanna give your heart a break I know you're scared it's wrong Like you might make a mistake There's just one life to live And there's no time to wait, to waste So let me give your heart a break Give your heart a break Let me give your heart a break Your heart a break Oh, yeah yeah"_

Stiles flounced around the room, grinning like an idiot. He didn't really care that this was probably the most ridiculous thing he had ever done in his entire life. Let alone in front of his boyfriend who he had just managed to acquire none the less.

But he was banking on being safe with the whole, mate thing. So he continued singing, holding up an invisible mic to his lips and trying not to trip over anything.

_"I know you're scared it's wrong Like you might make a mistake There's just one life to live And there's no time to wait, to waste So let me give your heart a break Give your heart a break Let me give your heart a break Your heart a break h, yeah yeah When your lips are on my lips And our hearts beat as one But you slip right out of my fingertips Every time you run, whoa Don't wanna break your heart Cuz you've been hurt before I can see it in your eyes You try to smile it away Some things, you can't disguise Don't wanna break your heart Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache So, let me give your heart a break Give your heart a break There's just so much you can take Give your heart a break Let me give your heart a break Your heart a break Oh yeah,yeah The day I first met you You told me you'd never fall in love"_

As he sang he noticed how accurate the song was, when he finished he plopped down onto the bed. "You know, that song was surprisingly accurate."

He laughed cuddling into Derek's shoulder who was silent, so stiles assumed he wanted him to explain.

"Like I mean, you were all…rawr. Sourwolf at first and it took a while for you to you know, get over it and realize that I love you and I'm not going anywhere and all that." He said smiling, reaching over to twine Derek's hand with his.

"Is it cheesy and totally teenager-ish to want that to be "our song" cause I kind of do."

Derek smiled, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend's forehead. "Yes it's cheesy." He said "but I like it."

Stiles made a mental note to himself to add a rule to the list.

17: Derek is a Cheeseball.


	19. Marrige: The End

Stiles looked around the room, grinning from ear to ear and heart beating out of his chest happily. This was probably the best day of his life; he didn't want to forget a second of it. Scratch that he didn't even want to forget a half of a second of it. Which was probably why he had turned down the almost 20 drinks that had been offered to him over the course of the day.

But it was his wedding day, and he didn't really want to spend it even slightly tipsy.

God.

It was his wedding day, like he was actually, 100% married. And had been for a good four hours at this point. Stiles grinned at his dad who was dancing with Ms. McCall, which he had to say… he had not seen coming. Which you would have thought he would have seen that one coming from like a million and five miles away but in his defense he had been planning a wedding for the past like… three months.

God he still couldn't get over being married.

He looked down at the small silver ring that was wrapped around his finger and reached out to pinch the skin of his forearm.

"You're not dreaming"

Stiles whipped around grinning at his boyfriend. Wait… his husband.

"It's just hard to wrap my head around." He said smiling up at Derek.

God.

They were actually married. Like, for the entire world to see. Because stiles wouldn't be fooling anyone if he said he and Derek hadn't already been pretty much married since he was seventeen because that was kind of how the mate thing worked.

They were it for each other, nobody else. Ever. And neither of them wanted anyone else, ever. Stiles had known that since he had been seventeen. And now, three years later everyone else got to see the promise he had made Derek when he approved of the whole mates thing.

Because he didn't have to.

Not really anyway, he could have said no, moved on, dated other people. His life probably would have been miserable and he would have spent every waking moment wondering why the fuck he had done that. But he could have said no.

But he hadn't.

He had jumped in with two feet without even looking. And stiles had never been so happy he made a decision in his life before. Ever.

"Get used to it." Derek said smiling down at his husband. He really kind of liked the sound of that, don't get him wrong, boyfriend was nice, fiancé was even nicer, and mate, it was fantastic. But there was something about husband that made it seem that much more real, like now everyone in the supernatural and regular world would know that stiles was his. For all of eternity.

Stiles took his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor, taking note of how nice Derek looked in a tux for what was most certainly not the first time that night and he was sure it wouldn't be the last.

"Dance with me hubby" Stiles said laughing.

Derek rolled his eyes, "you're insufferable."

Stiles shrugged, "You married me."

And Derek didn't respond to that because really, what was he going to say. He had, and he didn't regret it eve a little itty bitty bit. He grinned, pulling stiles close to him and enjoying the feeling of being surrounded by so many family and friends. He was genuinely happy. Like he hadn't been since before he was sixteen years old, at least not this happy.

"I love you." Derek whispered, swaying in time with the music.

Stiles smiled, "I Know" he said standing up on his tip toes to kiss Derek's cheek.

"I love you too."

They were probably the most unlikely couple to ever exist.

An alpha werewolf with trust issues, and a geeky kid with no brain to mouth filter, and they had their ups and downs. Just like anyone but they made it.

Stiles had pulled out the list he hadn't looked at in years when they packed his things to move them to Derek's house a few weeks after the wedding. It wasn't that he hadn't pretty much been living there already. It's just, this time it was official.

He was emptying out his room and leaving his dad alone. Except not alone because Ms. McCall was there almost every day, so he didn't really feel so bad.

Stiles laughed as he scanned the list, he definitely violated a few of these on a daily basis.

Like, he still didn't lock his windows.

He knew Derek had feelings.

Derek had a few more glares in his arsenal now, like the "stiles why is your dirty underwear on the kitchen floor."

And he definitely touched him, all the time. Which now that he thought about it was probably how his underwear ended up on the kitchen floor.

He smirked, pulling out a pen to add a new rule to the list.

-Don…

He got through three letters before the paper was pulled away from him, leaving a long pen mark across the paper.

"Derek…doesn't…" stiles said grabbing at the paper.

"Stiles how long have you had this?" Derek asked, laughing.

"Um. "

Stiles blushed, which caused Derek to laugh even more because they had been together three years and married two weeks and he still managed to make him blush.

"Well, obviously it started before we were together. So, a long time." Stiles said shrugging and grabbing at the paper again.

Derek just smirked at him.

"I knew you liked it when I slammed you into walls."

Stiles snatched the paper away shoving gently at his husband's shoulder. "Shut up" he said throwing the list into the box of things to be moved to the hale house with him. "You're the worst husband ever stop laughing at me!"

He said throwing himself onto the bed with the hints of a smile creeping on his lips.

"You married me." Derek countered.

Stiles grinned.

Yes, he did and he had never been happier in his entire life.


End file.
